Let Her Go
by LovingYouAtFirstSight
Summary: A brief glimpse into a relationship broken by truth, magic and fear. Luna Lovegood/Prime Minister. Rated K for the use of a swear word.


_**I feel it in my fingers; I feel it in my toes.**_

It was never meant to happen this way. Of course I knew of magic, I knew it existed, I knew it sat beyond the portrait in my office. It was never meant to meddle into my life.

Unfortunately the term 'never supposed to happen' is generally followed by 'look it happened anyway'.

That was how simple it was. I saw her one day walking towards me on the street, her long blonde hair flowing behind her as she ran. I should have moved, instincts told me to, but nothing made sense at that moment. All I knew for certain was that woman is someone I needed to know.

What better excuse than to have her run headlong into me.

 _ **Love is all around me; and so the feeling grows.**_

I found out who she really was a year after we were married. Luna Lovegood, a witch. Not just any witch I might add, a very important, very well respected witch. As far as she was telling me she was damn near the Prime Minister of Wizardry. Imagine that!

 _How could she keep this from me for so long?_

 _How could she betray my trust?_

Yet the feeling within me did not subside.

"You know of magic though," she said to me from the comfort of the couch. She looked so innocent, I almost felt guilty.

"I know it stays behind the portrait in my office," I snapped. I wish it did not snap, but the fear was so strong. I could not have magic invade my life, my career.

"It is everywhere," she giggled, making light of the situation.

"Not in my line of work," I added pacing the floor in front of her.

"Sweetheart," she said softly and took a step forward her hand resting on my arm. Then the fear was gone.

 _ **My mind's made up by the way that I feel. There is no beginning there'll be no end.**_

To suggest that things went downhill after that would be a colossal understatement. In a matter of months my relationship with the most amazing woman I could have asked for, crumbled.

"Luna," I said cautiously entering our home one evening. Luna was sitting at the kitchen table with a little bag sitting in front of her. This would ultimately be our downfall, but I cannot tell you that I remember that being the thought at the time. The only thought that entered my mind was, in a very formal and lovingly way, _Shit._

"Imagine your husband bought a gold necklace, and come Christmas gave it to somebody else," Luna said looking up at me. "Who is Phillipa?" she added calmly. At this stage my mind could not process a thought on the subject she lay before me. It instead produced questions that, later I would realise, did not help.

 _Where did I hide this?_

 _Was magic involved in finding it?_

 _What kind of sick joke was this?_

"Um, looks like just a bag to me." The words escaped my mouth before I could catch them. I had chosen to play dumb, a game I had never been good at. Luna nodded and pulled out a long stick from her pocket. She flicked it twice and the bag turned upside down and out fell a box, the box split open at the seams and a gold chain leaked from the open edges.

"This isn't a bag. This is so much more than a bag," she said acidly. She stood up quickly and that was the last time I spoke to her.

 _ **I see your face before me; as I lay on my bed. I kinda get to thinking of all the things you said.**_

I remember being relieved when she walked out. The magic was no longer in my life, I was free to be ignorant once more.

She respected my status and did not publicise my affair. After all, she knew what the news of an affair could do to a public leader like me.

Now though the feeling is much different. As I lay in bed next to my current wife I cannot help but feel hollow.

Luna's laugh is no longer filling the, now cold, house. Her words of wisdom are no longer inspiring me. Her voice is no longer comforting me.

As I lay in bed waiting for my alarm to excuse me from my house I can't help but think:

 _What have I done?_

… _._

 **A/N: Okay so I bet you are all thinking,** _ **What!**_ **This can generally be a normal response to my fics. Just know that this was in the eyes of the Prime Minister of England. I did not name him for copy write issues. Luna felt like the most suited character in this instant because she would understand his reasons for having an affair (at least better than most in my head). Anyway, I liked writing this, so I hope you liked reading it.**

 **For Hogwarst Online Movie Appreciation Club – Prompts: Prime Minister of England; Love is All Around by Wet Wet Wet; "** **Imagine your husband bought a gold necklace, and come Christmas gave it to somebody else.";** **"This isn't a bag. This is so much more than a bag."**

 **For If You Dare Challenge – Made to be broken**

 **For Pairing Diversity Bootcamp – If you be the one to cut me I will bleed forever.**


End file.
